Tóxico
by Boo-chan
Summary: Ela era mais umas daquelas garotas...que eram taxadas de “santinhas”.Seu jeito simples e sua timidez já diziam tudo para todos ao seu redor.Vivia uma vida tediosa, sem muitos atos que causassem adrenalina. Aliás, adrenalina era uma palavra desconhecida pa
1. Default Chapter

**_Tóxico_**

**Capítulo I**

Ela era mais umas daquelas garotas...que eram taxadas de "santinhas".Seu jeito simples e sua timidez já diziam tudo para todos ao seu redor.Vivia uma vida tediosa, sem muitos atos que causassem _adrenalina_.Aliás, _adrenalina_ era uma palavra desconhecida para ela até então...Até conhecer uma pessoa que vira seu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

**oOo**

Mais um dia chato em sua agenda.

Odiava sua vida...não que odiasse, mas não gostava de uma vida muito monótona.

Só que não tinha muita escolha sobre isso.

Kagome voltava só de sua faculdade.Mais uma vez outro teste fechado.

Sua vida só se baseava em estudos.

Era uma goarota muito bonita, com belas curvas, lindos olhos azuis e lábios muito desejados. Muitos garotos da faculdade a cobiçam, pra não dizer "babam". Sempre qua alguém os questionam "porque", eles respondem "as santinhas são as mais perigosas".

O que por uma parte era verdade, pois Kagome sempre teve um lado perigoso que desejava se sobresair, mas ela se segurava ao máximo. Sua mãe queria que ela fosse uma garota descente, e seu desejo foi concretizado. Mas não junto com a felicidade de Kagome.

Estava indo para casa, como se pudesse fazer outra coisa...

Ao chegar ela grita algo como um aviso para sua mãe e rapidamente sobe para o quarto.

Queria ficar um pouco sozinha para pensar em sua vida.

Mas na verdade seu tempo fora muito curto. Pois o barulho incessante do telefone soou pelo seu quarto.

Ao atenter ela ouve um berro, que na sua opinião parecia mais um macaco com dor de barriga.

"Kagome!"- Escuta sua melhor amiga Sango gritar no outro lado da linha.Ao contrario de Kagome, Sango se divertia muito, adorava ir a baladas, e amava a natureza. Tentava de todos os modos fazer com que Kagome saísse um pouco, mais ela sempre recusava os convites, por mais tentadores que fossem. – "Você viu os novatos que entraram na faculdade?"

Outro assunto que Kagome não _gostava_ muito. Não que ela não gostasse, mas...digamos que tinha medo. Por _tentar_ ser uma garota _descente_, nunca que um relacionamento seu com um garoto ultrapassara a amizade.

Claro que vi sua tonta, você acha que eu não veria garotos tão lindos como aqueles entrando na nossa sala?Pensei comigo mesma."Não, não vi. Por que?" – Respondi fingindo não muito interesse em ouvir a resposta.

"Eles são lindos!" – Disse super animada, dando especial ênfase na palavra "lindos". – Espera...como que você conseguiu não ver eles?Um até sentou do seu lado!Como assim?" – E assim foi mais um dia de escandalos da Sango. E mais uma vez foi pega por ela... Qual seria a sua próxima desculpa? – "Acho que você presta atenção demais nas aulas Kagome. Deveria deixar um pouco a matéria de lado e ver o que mais tem ao seu redor. Como aquele garoto lindo que sentou ao seu lado..."

Kagome ficara totalmente sem fala. Porque dessa vez Sango deixara passar o seu "erro"? Não entendeu o que aconteceu, mas resolveu ficar quieta, em coisa que está dando certo é melhor não mexer.

"Ah!Lembrei! Inu-Yasha..."

Até pareceu que Sango falou esse nome tão desejado o mais sexy possível...Mas só na impressão de Kagome, pois ao ouvi-lo um calafrio percorreu em sua espinha...

O motivo?

Nem ela mesma sabia...Talvez porque Inu-Yasha fosse um garoto desejado, lindo...com o corpo todo malhado e lindos olhos violetas que...

Ah! Foda-se!

Vou dizer curto e grosso.

Ele era muito gostoso...

**oOoOoOoOoO**

**Ei pessoas!**

**Vocês não devem me conhecer...porque sou novata nesse cargo "**

**Pois bem...Sou a Boo-chan**

**Me deu a louca esses dias ae eu resolvi escrever uma fic**

**Bem nas vesperas das minhas provas T.T Mas tudo bem "...sem estres**

**Olha gente...eu leio e adoro muito as fics do fanfiction, e as que eu mais gosto eu deixo comentários, reconhecida como Ta-chan...Então gente, por favor...mandem comentários...vocês num vão saber a felicidade que eu vou ficar o.O**

**Alguns de vocês devem pensar...por meros comentários vocês ficam felizes?**

**Mas é gente!Escritores gostam de saber se os leitores estão ou não gostando das histórias **

_**Importante:**_

**Nessa fic eu me coloquei como narradora mas as vezes a Kagome também é...então se estiver muito complicado me avisem que eu paro de escrever assim...**

**Eu ainda estou tendo idéias para os proximos capítulos...**

**E espero que vocês gostem dessa fic...**

**Se não gostarem, eu juro que vou parar...**

**Para que escrever uma fic que as pessoas não gostam de ler o.O?Hehehehehe**

**E agradeço ao povo que teve a paciência de ler essa babozera toda que eu escrevi agora U.U**

**Éh...esse capítulo ficou pequeno, mas é só o começo.Os próximos eu prometo que vão ser maiores **

**E gente...se tiver erros de português...me perdoem, eu não sou muito boa nisso e meu computador não conserta...que raiva que da!**

**Bom gente...éh só!**

**Bejuxx**

**Boo-chan **


	2. Capítulo II

_**Tóxico**_

**Capítulo II**

"Ai...minha cabeça..." – Uma Kagome sonolenta acorda, de não muito bom humor.Fica tatelando sua cabeceira a procura de sumir com o som que a irritava – "Bosta de despertador!"

Se levanta de sua cama quentinha, para o contato com a temperatura, que lhe causasse arrepios. Estava muito frio naquela manhã...

"Droga...a melhor hora para se dormir, e eu tenho que ir para aula..."

Ela cambaleia até seu armario, procura uma roupa e vai direto para o banho. Ao sair, ela desse as escadas e não encontra ninguém na sala. Procura na cosinha e também nada de seu avô, de sua mãe ou até do imprestável do Souta.

Ao voltar para sala Kagome encontra o café pronto na mesa. Nada parecia estranho...

Souta um longo suspiro e toma seu café.

Após 10 minutos Kagome estava saindo, não vou dizer alegre pois esse não era um bom dia para ela, de sua casa para seu único e doloroso destino: a faculdade Tokugawa.

Caminhando lentamente para sua faculdade, ela percebe que só ela acordou de mau-humor.Pois em todos os lugares que passara via sorrisor e sons de risadas vindo de todos os cantos.

Eh...Agora ela tinha total certeza de que só ela estava de mau-humor. Pois encontra uma divertida Sango nos portões principais da faculdade.

As duas garotas se cumprimentam e adentram rapidamente no grande predio.

Kagome sente um par de olhos a seguindo, mas não teve a aldácia de procurar quem era. Não estava com muita paciência...com certeza arrumaria confusão.

Rapidamente as garotas sentam em suas mesas...o professor já estava em sala.

"Hoje, meus queridos alunos – Fala o professor com um tom ameassador na voz, o que provoca arrepios em todos os alunos – "Teremos um teste surpresa"

Se ouvem muitos suspiros em tal sala fechada.

E a ultima coisa que pode ser pronunciada antes que o teste começasse foi um "era só o que me faltava"...

**oOo**

Intervalo.

Um breve tempo onde os alunos podem descanssar por meros 15 minutos. Mas esse tempo já era venerado por tais.

Kagome, como sempre, fora a última a sair de sala. Mas alguma coisa a chama atenção.

"Ei menina!" – Uma voz rude a chama. Kagome olha para traz para ver se era com ela – "Eh...eh com você mesmo que eu tô falano"

A garota percebendo o jeito que é tratada, rebate da mesma forma – "O que você quer?"

O "tal" que a chamou da um sorriso malicioso e responde - "Um beijo seu seria de bom grado" – Responde ele se aproximando de Kagome.

"O quê?" – Aaann...Berra Kagome surpresa. E como que por reflexo o empurra para longe. – "Quem você acha que é para falar assim comigo?"

"Meu nome é Inu Yasha. Isso é para você saber o que gritar na hora. E a linda?" – Outro sorriso maliciosa sai de sua boca.

Kagome estava nervosa. O garoto meis lindo da facultade tentou lhe dar um beijo. O que será que ele quis dizer com...

Uma gota surge em sua cabeça.

Acho melhor nem pensar nisso...

Melhor pensar só no beijo. Se não, daqui a pouco já iria sair aos tapas com o garoto.

Não iria ser uma cena muito boa.

Mas...

Na verdade...

Ela não queria resistir, ao BEIJO. Por favor, não pensem bobagens. Algo em Inu-Yasha lhe chamou atenção.

Mas não podia sair no amasso com alguém no meio da faculdade.

Ela estava preparada para falar seu nome quando vê a aproximação de outra pessoa.

"Pare Inu-Yasha. Está assustando a garota" – Mirok interve na converssa.

"Feh...Olha quem está falando – Fala Inu-Yasha um pouco alterado – "Mas eu só estava querendo saber o nome do meu amor aqui."

Era só o que faltava, outro maluco...

Ela percebe que está sendo devorada com o olhar do outro squeitista. Isso já a estava a irritando.

O fuzila com os olhos. Mas ele nem liga...

"E você, quem é afinal?" – Kagome pergunta o mais rude possível.

"Sou o Mirok. E você? Vai realizar o desejo de mau amigo aqui?" – Mirok percebe o olhar confunso de Kagome e continua – "Vai nos falar o seu nome?"

Ah sim. Ela tinha esquecido.

Resolveu entrar na brincadeira. Estava ficando divertida...

"Ora, porquê eu deveria falar o meu nome...?Não estou muito afim..." – responde com um sorriso maroto formando seu lábios.

Os squeitistas nãofalam nada. Até que Mirok se pronuncia.

"Por favor minha bela dama. Poderia me falar o seu nome?" – Pergunta ele suplicante.

Kagome dando um risinho gostoso responde em um sussurro tentador – "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome, você gostaria de ter um filho meu?"

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalam. O que esses dois estavam querendo afinal?

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Olah pessoas!**

**Eu tô muito felix com essa fic...e também com os resultados que ela trouxe .**

**Adorei todos os comentários! Brigada gente! Mais em baixo eu vou agradecer melhor**

**Bom, não demorei muito para atualizar neh...ainda mais que eu tô qm época de prova. Vai ter as vezes que eu vou demorar mais. Mais eu vou tentar não fezer delas uma rotina**

**Esse capítulo não ficou muito criativo pois estou sem ideias...mas elas estão, jah, melhorando **

**E eu também não sei quantos capítulos vão dar nessa fic...não estou prevendo nada**

**Eu queria agradecer a todos os que deixaram coments:**

**Nena Higurashi: Brigadinha por comentar viu! E você viu que eu não demorei muito pra atualizar neh. Isso eh um bom sinal...hehhehe!Brigada de novo**

**Kissus**

**Mry-chan: Oiê!Valeu por comentar também.Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.**

**Eh legal quando a gente entra num lugar novo e tudo dah certu neh?E brgada por me falar sobre o narrador...eu estava com dúvidas sobre isso.**

**Kissus**

**Krol-chan: num pricisa ne fala...essa fic aqui, eu num paro de escreve ela até eu termina .E você vai ter que ter paciência sobre a Kagome se soltar...pois vai ser bem aos poucos, hehehehe. E eu adoro a Kagome, ela eh a minha favorita . E pode fala o quanto você quizer, pois eu adoooro coments grandes.**

**Como você jah viu, aki está o novo capítulo, as suas ordens, hehehehhe.**

**E muito obrigada por comentar.**

**Kissus**

**Janeka: Que bom que jah achei outras novatas por aki . E pode dexa que eu vô continua a fic felix da vida se os leitores continuarem comentando, hehehehhe. E valeu por oferecer sua ajuda, brigada mesmo.**

**Ah...e esse negócio de revisar a fic eu tento neh...mais sabe como eh, eu sou um pouco ruim em português, aew fica meio foda. Mas se todo mundo entender jah ta bom, hehehehhe. Brigada por comentar.**

**Kissus**

**Kiyuii-chan: Oiê!Que bom que você está gostando da fic. Realmente é muito divertida de escrever, por isso eu tenhu quase certeza de que não vou parar.Mas os leitores também não podem de parar de mandar coments o.O hehehehehehe.**

**Eh...essa transformação da Kagome vai trazer algumas melhoras na vida dela Brigada por comentar.**

**Kissus**

**Bom gentinha. Eh só...**

**Ah, e tem umas pessoas que estão pedindo o meu msn (por favor não riam tah?eu fiz o meu e-mail qndo eu era bem criança) (e também não me perguntem o pq eh terram pq eu tb não sei )**

**Brigada por lerem minha fic!**

**Kissus **

**Ja ne**


	3. Capítulo III

_**Tóxico**_

**Capítulo III**

Nervosismo.

Isso é o que descreve perfeitamente o que Kagome estava sentindo agora.

Não estava entendendo mais nada.Que maluquice era essa?

Os dois garotos estavam parados na sua frente. E Mirok acabara de pidir para ter um filho com ela?

Isso estava ficando é muito estranho.

De repente, Kagome sentiu uma vontade imenssa de rir.

Aquela situação estava muito cômica.

E não é que ela disparou a rir mesmo?

Decepicionado, Mirok pergunta para Inu-Yasha do que ela está rindo. Mas este só responde uma coisa:

"Não faço idéia do motivo que ela está rindo" – Para um pouco pensativo e dá um sorriso maroto para o amigo – "Mas foi a melhor reação que eu vi até agora..." – E souta uma risada gostosa.

Mirok pensa um pouco. E não é que é verdade o que o "Inu" disse? Geralmente levava um tapa na cara e olhe lá.

De repente Kagome para de rir e limpa as lágrimas de felicidade de seus olhos.

"Foi mal gente" – Continua dando alguns risos no canto da boca – "Mas eu não me aguentei"

E tenta, em vão, ir embora.

Mas Inu-Yasha a puxa e sussurra em seu ouvido uma última frase

"Gostei de você garota" – Molha os lábios com a língua, em um jesto sedutor – "Nossa brincadeira começa agora..."

**oOo**

Brincadeira?

Kagome estava pensativa com isso até agora.

Um pesado distúrbio penetra em sua mente.

Sua aula já acabara, e saíra correndo da faculdade...não queria encontrar com ninguém

Principalmente com ELE...

Estava esperando um sinal para quebrar o silêncio com si mesma.

Tentava organizar seus pensamentos. Ele estava querendo brincar com ela?

Ela percebeu que todas as suas dúvidas.

Eram idéias de outras pessoas.

Ao menos um conflito interno resolvido...

Uma gargalhada sobe em sua garganta.

Era uma brincadeira que ele estava querendo?

Então era uma brincadeira que ele vai ter.

**oOo**

A chegada de um novo dia foi a alegria de uma pessoa.

Hoje Kagome acordou bem disposta e ativa.

Sua felicidade não se igualava a nada.

Aloôu!

Por favor!

O que estava acontecendo?

Será que ela é tão emocionalmente instável?

Ah!

Dane-se!

Queria se divertir e já sabia como...

**oOo**

Faculdade Tokugawa.

Era muito cedo... Não havia nenhuma alma viva.

A não ser ela.

Uma garota que andava confiante por seus corredores.

O barulho das chaves ecoava pelas paredes.

Estava completamente só.

Mas não por muito tempo...

Kagome estava distraída, lendo uma coisa qualquer em um dos bancos de fora da faculdade. Queria um pouco de ar livre.

Mas não percebe a aproximação de outro ser indo em sua direção.

Uma sombra tapa o sol que esta tanto curtia...

"Mais que por...!" – Ela olha para o ser que tapou a sua luz – "Inu-Yasha?"

"E quem mais poderia ser?" – Outro daqueles sorrisos de se derreter. Ai, ela tinha que parar com isso. Vai que uma hora, realmente, uma baba escapa de sua boca?

"O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?" – Pergunta voltando a ler a revista fingindo não interesse na converssa.

"Eu que pergunto." – Ele se abaixa na frente de Kagome e puxa sua revista para baixo para ver seu rosto - "Garotas bonitas tem que dormir mais" – Ai, ai, ai...sorrisos, sorrisos, sorrisos...

Inu-Yasha e Kagome trocam olhares fulmegantes.

Ele se aproxima para dar-lhe um beijo.

Mas ela vira o rosto. Queria mostrar que não era fácil assim lhe beijar.

Inu-Yasha não fica surpreso pela reação da garota, ao contrário...Ele adora mulheres difíceis.

Tira levemente seus lábios da face da garota. Mas fica próximo o suficiente para sentir sua respiração.

Motivos para corar?

Sim.

E foi justamente isso que Kagome fez.

Apesar de estar brincando com Inu-Yasha... Isso a deixava envergonhada.

O outro nota a face vermelha de seu "divertimento".

Um sorriso brota em seus lábios.

Tímida e perigosa em!

Cada vez mais se orgulhava de quem escolhera...

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Fala povo!**

**Tudo bom?**

**Tô simplismente adorando escrever essa fic. Eu sabia que era divertido, mas não pensava que era tanto! Ainda mais agora que a criatividade esta fluindo aqui na cabeça da garota, hehehehhe.**

**Como vocês estão vendo, eu estou cumprindo a minha promessa de atualizar o mais rpapido possível. Agora eu quero coments! Hehehehehe. E vocês repararam também que os meus capítulos estão almentando neh? – olhinhos brilhantes – **

**E gente, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu tentei colocar o meu e-mail no capítulo anterior só que ele não apareceu. Não me perguntem porque. Mas eu vou colocálo aqui de novo para ver no que que dá (e gente, não riam...eu já falei que eu fiz ele quando eu era bem pituquinha ( se ele aparecer né ¬¬)) : **

**Está aí, a toda disposição de vocês o capítulo III.**

**E agora eu vou agradecer os coments: **

**Mry-chan: Brigadinha por comentar! E esse negócio do Inu ser mais atiradinho que o Mirok (se isso é realmente possível), é que são poucas as fics que fazem a perssonalidade dele assim, e eu gosto hehehehe. Aí né...o resto tah no resultado da fic. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, fico muito feliz – grande sorriso – E olha só, até que eu não demorei muito para postar esse capítulo né?**

**Kissus**

**Nena Higurashi: Brigada também por comentar! E foi mal esse capítulo ter ficado pequeno. Mais era a falta de criatividade, hehehehe. E que bom que você gostou do novo Inu, hehehheeh. Acho que o Mirok transmitiu a doneça dele para o Inu XD ****E você viu né! Eu não demoreei – cantando musiquinha -**

**Kissus**

**Janeka: Brigadinha por comentar! Olha só, hehehehhe. E eu nem fiz com a intenção de ser engraçado – gota - . Era só para ser cômico (tãão difereente XD(duuh)). E que bom que você tá gostando da minha fic, fico muito feliz. E seu aviso deu certo, agora eu tô errando menos mesmo, valeu! E eu reparei sim, hehehehe. Mas não se preocupe, isso é uma coisa muito boa. E na verdade eu também sou assim, huahauahuahua.**

**Kissus**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tóxico**_

**Capítulo IV**

Sua face rubra revelava o que estava sentindo naquele exato momento.

Queria sair dali agora.

Se ficasse mais um pouco poderia cometer um pecado.

Não queria admitir, mas se ficasse mais um pouco naquele lugar poderia até... Beija-lo.

"Inu... Inu-Yasha" – Balbuciou a garota – "Eu preciso ir..."

Kagome se levanta rapidamente do banco em que estava sentada e começa a andar, mas novamente ele agarra seu pulso e a prende na parede. Suas mãos prendiam os pulsos da garota na parede e seu corpo se emoldurava no dela. Inu-Yasha começa a dar beijos suaves no pescoço da garota, e arrepios começam a aparecer no corpo da mesma. Entre beijos e outros ele pergunta:

"Não acha que vai ser tão fácil fugir assim de mim, não é?"

A garota que até este momento estava imóvel começa a lutar contra a força de Inu-Yasha e sair dali. Mas foi em vão, ele era muito mais forte que ela. Ao momento que ela começou a tentar escapar ele para de lhe dar beijos e a olha nos olhos.

"Está com medo de que afinal?" – Vendo que ela nada responde ele decide insistir – "Vamos! Responda!"

Sim...ela realmente estava com medo, medo do desconhecido. Como já dissera antes, nunca que um relacionamento seu com um garoto passa-se da amizade, e de repente chega um louco querendo beijar-lhe logo de primeira! Não tinha uma resposta certa para a pergunta que ele lhe fizera, sua mente estava confusa. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha medo e vergonha, tinha desejo. Não queria admitir, mas estava gostando desse joguinho de sedução, não podia negar que era muito divertido.

"Não estou com medo de nada"

Já que percebeu que não poderia ficar fugindo dele por muito tempo, resolveu participar do seu joguinho, o que parecia algo muito tentador. Aumentou seu charme e deixou sua voz mais roca. Aproximou-se dele de modo em que seus lábios ficassem milímetros para se encontrarem e sussurrou em um gesto sedutor.

"Eu não tenho medo de nada... Inuzinho"

E riu com a carranca que ele fez após escutar o novo apelido. Queria ver quem estava jogando agora.

Mas o outro ri com satisfação. Quando para, a olha nos olhos e lhe dá um de seus mais lindos e maliciosos sorrisos.

"Acha que só com isso ia dominar a situação?" – Dá um sorriso debochado – "Você vai precisar de muito mais que isso para ficar a minha altura"

Ela fica surpresa com a reação de Inu-Yasha. Não achava que... Ah, ela não achava nada de nada! Nem sabia direito o que estava acontecendo ainda. Sua mente ainda estava computando as informações.

Ficaram um tempo sem se mover. Kagome não se afastou de Inu-Yasha nesse tempo, e ele percebeu isso. Já aproveitando a aproximação tentou tascar um beijo de Kagome, mas nada feito. Novamente ela virou o rosto.

"Por que faz isso?" – Perguntou em um tom indiferente

"Por que faço o que?" – Kagome tenta se fingir de desentendida, o que não funciona muito.

"Acha que eu não percebo que você está gostando?"

Mais uma vez Kagome se surpreende com Inu-Yasha e novamente, em vão, tenta se soltar. O que foi até pior, pois ele prensou mais o seu corpo contra o dela.

"Não sou tão bobo quanto pareço minha linda. Conheço bem as regras desse jogo..."

E inicia, novamente, a lhe dar beijos no pescoço. Mas agora são beijos mais ardentes. A respiração dos dois começa a ficar mais forte. Inu-Yasha começa a tentar adquirir mais espaço no corpo da garota, e começa a lhe dar beijos na face juntamente no momento em que Kagome levanta levemente sua blusa e começa a arranhar-lhe levemente às costas.

Mas Kagome volta a ter consciência do que está fazendo, aproveita que Inu-Yasha está distraído e lhe dá um empurrão justamente na hora em que ele ia lhe beijar os lábios. O squeitista se surpreende um pouco e a garota, que se vê livre finalmente começa a correr, mas não antes de lhe dizer umas últimas palavras. Aproxima-se dele o suficiente para apontar o dedo no nariz empinado do squeitista.

"Nunca mais pense em fazer isso" – Diz com a voz ofegante – "Sorte sua que estamos em um lugar escondido, porque senão..."

Mas é bruscamente interrompida pelo seu _amante_. Este dando uma gargalhada gostosa e debochada.

"Até parece que você não estava gostando garota!" – Solta outra gostosa gargalhada – "Quem que estava agora a pouco se agarrando em mim e me arranhando as costas?" – E continua com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Com esse comentário nada elegante a garota cora violentamente e tenta inutilmente arranjar uma resposta boa o suficiente para lhe tacar na cara.

O squeitista ri da reação da garota que o máximo que consegue fazer é sair daquele lugar pisando duro e resmungando palavrões inaudíveis. Quando a garota já estava um pouco longe o squeitista se inclina um pouco para dar uma melhor olhada no pedaço de mulher que ele arranjou.

"E que pedaço" – Sussurra para o nada

Enquanto isso Kagome adentra na faculdade e pensa em tudo o que acabara de acontecer.

Inu-Yasha! Seu idiota, imbecil! – O xinga mentalmente. – Como ousa fazer isso comigo?

Estava com ódio estampado nos olhos, e de tanto sua fúria ela soca um dos armários enquanto caminha lentamente para a sua sala. Mas muda bruscamente de idéia. Parece que de agora em diante sua vida iria se tornar uma loucura. E começou a gostar disso. Mudaria sua vida por completo. Entra em sua sala e senta-se ao lado de Sango, que começa perguntar freneticamente onde a garota estava. Esta só olha para o nada e voa em seus pensamentos.

Vou começar a socar mais armários quando eu estiver com raiva agora. – Pensa e ri para o nada.

**oOo**

Inu-Yasha, depois de um tempo, também adentra na faculdade e vai direto para seu armário. Apóia-se nele e pensa no que aconteceu. Essa tal Kagome o estava enlouquecendo. Lambe os lábios com satisfação... faria esse beijo ser o mais desejado de todos.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Ooii gente!**

**Tudo bom?**

**Primeiramente eu queria me desculpar pela grande demora que eu tive para atualizar esse capítulo. Mas eu realmente estava muito atolada e ainda estou. Só resolvi escrever esse capítulo porque eu comecei a ter idéias. Parece que eu acabei de quebrar a minha promessa...hehehhehehe.**

**E eu percebi que o capítulo III ficou muito confuso. Realmente eu não consegui organizar minas idéias. Mas espero que esse capítulo esteja melhor. Eu me esforcei bastante para deixar ele bem fácil de entender. **

**Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Deu bastante trabalho faze-lo **

**Bom... é só isso mesmo. Ta a disposição de vocês o capítulo IV finalmente!**

**E agora...aos coments!**

**mk-chan160: Brigada por comentar e desculpa a demora para postar '... é que eu estava meio atolada. Espero que você goste dessa nova brincadeira que eu coloquei nesse capítulo, eu simplesmente adorei, huahuahuahauhua.**

**Kissus**

**Ginny Lupin: Parece que a minha consciência não pesou tanto assim, não é mesmo? Hehehehehehe**

**Mas a 2ª coisa que eu menos quero é deixar os leitores infelizes (a 1ª é me divertir com a fic, huaauahuahua). Por tanto, pode cobrar, porque dessa vez eu demorei mesmo. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo e brigada por comentar.**

**Kissus **

**SraKouga: Que bom que você está gostando da fic, eu fico muito feliz **

**Parece que essas brincadeiras que eles estão fazendo está fazendo sucesso...huahuahauahua**

**Foi meio difícil entender esse comentário da sua fic, mais acredite, eu entendi E eu também estou curiosa para ler sua fic**

**Kissus**

**Janeka: Olha o milagre aqui. Eu postei um novo capítulo! Hehehehehehe. Agora você tem que seguir o meu bom exemplo... Huauahuahuahua (até parece que isso pode ser considerado como um bom exemplo). Espero que você goste desse capítulo e brigada por comentar.**

**Kissus**

**Sango-Web: Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic. E essa da Kagome ser certinha, vai comessar a mudar mesmo, o que já dá para perceber bastante nesse capítulo Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo e brigada por comentar.**

**Kissus**

**Katty-chan: Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic, fico muito feliz **

**Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, eu me esforcei bastante para deixar ele melhor que os outros **

**Você não sabe como é gostoso deixar os outros curiosos...hehehehhe. Brigada por comentar.**

**Kissus**

**Kagome Higurashi Satuki: É, eu percebi que ele realmente ficou bastante confuso, mas eu me esforcei bastante para deixar esse melhor que os outros E sobre a revisão, espero ter melhorado também, se ainda não estiver bom vou ficar esperando pelos seus toques. Espero que você goste desse capítulo e vlw por comentar**

**Kissus**

**motoko kinomoto: Que legal que você esteja gostando da minha fic Só agora que você percebeu que ele está atirado, hehehehehe. Infelizmente eu não vou poder responder essa sua pergunta, senão a fic fica sem graça Vamos ver no que vai dar não é. Vlw por comentar**

**Kissus**

**Nazumi: Que bom que você esteja gostando da minha fic. Espero que você goste desse capítulo. E sobre eu postar rápido, num comenta mais dobre isso '...huahuahauahuahua. Acho que eu demorei um mês ou mais para postar esse capítulo. Brigada por comentar.**

**Kissus**

**Todos os tipos de comentários e críticas são bem vindas. Desde que não tenham ameaças de morte ou coisas do gênero, hehehehe.**

**Muito obrigada por estarem lendo minha fic **

**Kissus**


End file.
